For Your Eyes Only
by Sanashiya
Summary: Fandom : The Top Secret/Himitsu. Aoki est sur le point de se marier avec Miyoshi. Il a invité Maki à la cérémonie, mais quelque part, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, le directeur n'a pas l'air décidé vraiment à se montrer...
1. Yukiko

Salut tout le monde ! J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ma première fanfic sur le fandom de The Top Secret/Himitsu. Allez, je vais me fendre d'un petit disclaimer pour l'occasion.

**Auteur** : Sana  
><strong>Titre<strong> : For Your Eyes Only (pour la petite histoire, je suis nulle pour les titres, et j'écoutais cette chanson (tirée de l'OST de l'anime de Himitsu) en boucle pendant l'écriture, alors, je me suis dit, oh tiens, je vais foutre ce titre-là. Et pour ceux que disent que je ne me foule pas... Eh bien vous avez raison \o/)  
><strong>Fandom<strong> : Himitsu/The Top Secret. (Basé plutôt sur le manga que sur l'anime...)  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : tous les personnages (même mon Maki adoré) appartiennent à Reiko Shimizu, que je vénère.  
><strong>Rating<strong> : T  
><strong>Pairing<strong> : Aoki/Miyoshi, Aoki/Maki  
><strong>Note<strong> : spoilers de euh... Beaucoup de tomes. Au moins jusqu'au tome 8 (ouais, jusqu'au dernier paru, en fait). Donc voilà, je ne vous conseille pas vraiment de lire si vous n'êtes pas à jour... Mais enfin après c'est vous qui voyez.  
><strong>Note 2<strong> : ah oui. Cette histoire évoque en termes pas vraiment voilés des relations homosexuelles. Détracteurs du genre, si vous traînez dans le coin, je vous suggère plutôt d'aller lire autre chose.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Yukiko<strong>

.oOo.

Yukiko Miyoshi était loin d'être une idiote. D'ailleurs, son brillant parcours pouvait en attester pour elle ; les meilleures notes lors de l'entrée à l'université de médecine, les meilleures notes au diplôme de fin d'études, médecin légiste à vingt-quatre ans… Elle était douée. Peut-être trop – ou peut-être qu'elle se concentrait trop sur son travail. Passer les trois quarts de son temps enfermée dans une pièce avec des cadavres, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus sain pour la santé mentale. Mais c'était juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour oublier ce qui ne devait pas remonter à la surface. Après tout, ce n'était pas rare de se plonger dans le boulot pour mettre le reste de côté… Rien que dans son entourage immédiat, elle savait pertinemment qu'il y avait une personne pour qui c'était la même chose.

Mais s'enterrer sous des enquêtes et des dossiers à n'en plus finir, ça n'avait jamais été le meilleur moyen pour faire évoluer sa vie sociale. Et encore moins sentimentale. Alors, quand Aoki était apparu de nulle part – enfin, si, en fait, du labo n°9 – et qu'il lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait dépassé la trentaine qu'elle était périmée, elle avait commencé à reprendre espoir. Même si la ressemblance qui existait entre Aoki et Katsuhiro la rendait toujours un peu mal à l'aise. Parfois, même, elle avait peur de se tromper, et de dire un nom pour un autre. Tout en sachant pertinemment que même si ça avait été le cas, Aoki ne se serait pas fâché. Il était bien trop gentil pour ça.

- Et donc il t'a demandée en mariage ?

Assise en face d'elle dans ce petit café, son amie Aoi l'écoutait parler avec attention, à tel point que Yukiko se sentait coupable. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient connues, au lycée, elle avait toujours l'impression de n'avoir parlé que d'elle, sans arrêt, tandis qu'Aoi ne lui disait jamais rien sur sa vie – et la seule fois où son amie lui avait ouvert son cœur, pour lui raconter sa propre demande en mariage, tout s'était très mal terminé ; le frère d'Aoi avait été tué, les fiançailles évidemment annulées, et Aoi avait dû faire un séjour en hôpital psychiatrique. Et tout ça, simplement parce que Yukiko avait le don de mettre son nez là où il ne fallait pas.

- Tu ne veux pas me raconter ? demanda Aoi de sa voix douce.

- Si, si… Mais je ne fais que parler, alors que c'est moi qui devrais t'écouter…

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, assura Aoi. J'aime t'entendre me raconter tes histoires. Ça m'apaise. Vous êtes fiancés, donc. Vous avez prévu une date ?

- Pas encore, mais je pense que ça se fera dans trois à quatre mois… Je ne sais pas si tu voudrais venir…

Est-ce que ce n'était pas indélicat d'inviter Aoi à une cérémonie de mariage alors que le sien s'était envolé en fumée ? Yukiko marchait sur des œufs. Et si elle faisait une bêtise, et disait quelque chose qui raviverait la plaie d'Aoi ? Ça ne serait pas malin. Il fallait faire très attention.

- Je vais y réfléchir, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Sa simple réponse prouvait que ce n'était pas une situation ordinaire. Aoi était sa meilleure amie depuis des années – et lorsqu'on invitait sa meilleure amie à son mariage, c'était souvent une réponse positive qui attendait derrière. Mais Yukiko avait peur de demander, et Aoi ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Un instant, Yukiko imagina le tableau qu'aurait été sa vie si on avait pu la qualifier de "normale". Déjà, Katsuhiro ne se serait pas fait tuer par son meilleur ami. Et Tsuyoshi l'aurait traitée de façon amicale, au lieu des relations tendues qui étaient les leurs depuis ce jour funeste. Il aurait ri avec elle, comme au bon vieux temps, en regardant Katsuhiro lui lancer une boule de neige. Et puis, le frère d'Aoi ne serait pas mort. Ikkô Aoki ne ressemblerait pas tant à Katsuhiro. Le labo n°9 n'existerait pas.

Tout était de sa faute – c'était ce foutu labo qui était la cause de ses malheurs. C'était dans ce labo, en regardant le cerveau de Kainuma, que Katsuhiro avait sombré dans la démence. C'était là également qu'il avait pointé son arme sur Tsuyoshi, qui avait dû lui tirer dessus pour l'arrêter. C'était à ce labo qu'elle avait confié le soin de lire le cerveau du cadavre du père d'Aoi, sans savoir qu'elle allait ouvrir la boîte de Pandore.

Quant à la ressemblance d'Aoki et de Katsuhiro, ça n'avait peut-être pas de rapport avec le labo n°9, soit… Mais quand même.

- Tu as déjà réfléchi à une robe de mariage ? demanda Aoi, en la tirant de sa rêverie. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi en choisir une ?

- Ça ne te dérangerait pas ? s'étonna Yukiko.

- Non, vraiment. Ça me changera les idées.

- Très bien… Dans ce cas, je te donnerai une date pour qu'on y aille ensemble, une fois que la date du mariage sera fixée.

Elle aurait bien aimé raconter à Aoi un tas d'autres choses. Comme par exemple, à quel point Aoki était un garçon adorable. Il n'avait que 23 ans, et elle, elle avait déjà dépassé la trentaine, mais elle avait l'impression que ce genre de choses ne comptait plus, quand il était à côté d'elle. D'ailleurs, il faisait plus vieux que son âge – et il était tellement grand ! Et puis, sa demande en mariage… C'était tellement inattendu. Et il avait l'air si sérieux, quand il lui avait faite.

Enfin, il était toujours sérieux, en même temps…

Elle aurait voulu lui raconter à quel point la vie s'était éclairée, depuis qu'Aoki y avait trouvé une place. Ses journées et ses nuits prenaient de l'intérêt. Le monde reprenait petit à petit toutes les couleurs qu'il avait perdu le jour où Katsuhiro était mort. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle se sentait aussi proche d'être heureuse qu'on pouvait l'être avec ce qui lui était arrivé.

Et surtout, elle aurait voulu lui parler de Tsuyoshi. Parce que Yukiko n'était pas bête ; Tsuyoshi avait beau être un as dans l'art de ne jamais parler de soi, elle arrivait à déchiffrer ses sentiments. Personne n'y arrivait, alors comment en était-elle capable, elle ? Elle ne le savait pas bien. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait passé tout son temps à l'observer, ces dernières années. Le moindre de ses froncements de sourcils, de ses doutes, la moindre de ses faiblesses, rien ne lui échappait. Alors, elle savait tout. Elle _comprenait._

Elle avait été amoureuse de Katsuhiro, et maintenant, elle était tombée amoureuse d'Aoki, qui lui ressemblait tant ; c'était pareil pour Tsuyoshi – sauf que lui, c'était dans l'ombre. Katsuhiro ne s'en était jamais rendu compte, et Aoki était bien parti pour prendre le même chemin. Elle seule, avec son instinct féminin, elle avait tout deviné. Ce qui était invisible pour les autres était très clair à ses yeux.

Mais elle était également la seule à posséder toutes les clés nécessaires à la compréhension. Elle seule avait entendu la voix rauque de Tsuyoshi après qu'il ait passé des nuits entières à hurler, fou de douleur d'avoir tué son meilleur ami. C'était dans ses bras qu'il avait donné pour la première fois cours à ses larmes, qui refusaient de sortir jusque là.

Elle seule avait assisté à sa lente descente aux Enfers. Elle n'avait rien fait pour l'en tirer, d'ailleurs ; qu'il ait agi par légitime défense ne changeait rien au fait qu'en une seule balle, il avait détruit tout ce qu'il y avait à détruire dans leur relation. La haine qu'elle avait ressentie envers le labo n°9 avait étendu son ombre jusqu'à lui, et elle avait mis du temps à s'apaiser.

Et quand Aoki était entré dans leur vie, elle seule avait pu mesurer le bouleversement que ça représentait de voir le sosie d'un homme aimé réapparaître devant leurs yeux, comme fraîchement sorti de la tombe. Ce n'était pas dur de comprendre. Ils ressentaient la même chose, tous les deux.

Il y avait tellement à dire sur Tsuyoshi. Tellement de choses dont elle aurait voulu parler. Mais Aoi ne supportait pas que son nom soit évoqué depuis qu'un en seul regard, lors de leur première rencontre, il avait découvert tout ce qu'elle cachait avec tant d'acharnement. Alors Yukiko en était réduite au silence.

Mais ça ne faisait rien. Bientôt, elle serait mariée avec Aoki, et elle pourrait lui dire tout ce qui lui passerait par la tête. Même si ça concernait son cher "monsieur Maki". Une fois mariés, rien ne pourrait plus changer…

Même si, par superstition, elle préférait éviter d'évoquer quoi que ce soit à son sujet avant qu'Aoki ne lui ait passé la bague au doigt.

Parce qu'Aoki vénérait trop Maki.

.oOo.

* * *

><p>Et voilà mes agneaux. C'est un chapitre super court à mes yeux, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même.<br>A la prochaine !


	2. Aoki

Salut mes gens ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette petite fic ! POV Aoki.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Aoki<p>

.oOo.

- Okabe-san ! Tenez, c'est pour vous. Où est monsieur Maki ?

Haussant un sourcil, Okabe récupéra l'enveloppe que lui tendait Aoki, et en extirpa un carton d'invitation joliment décoré où on l'informait que la cérémonie de mariage de Yukiko Miyoshi et d'Ikkô Aoki aurait lieu le 27 mai à 14h.

- Ah, vous avez décidé d'une date ?

- Oui. J'espère que vous pourrez vous libérer, Okabe-san, il faut absolument que vous soyez là. J'ai déjà donné aussi des cartons à Koike et Soga, mais ne vous en faites pas, vous recevrez le faire-part officiel par la poste.

- Ce n'est pas le faire-part officiel, ça ?

- Non, c'est juste un carton d'invitation que je donne aux gens les plus proches. Le docteur Miyoshi trouvait ça inutile, mais je pense que c'est sympa de recevoir quelque chose de plus personnel, quand il s'agit de personnes qu'on côtoie tous les jours, pas vrai ?

- Hmm…

L'inspecteur Okabe n'avait pas l'air d'avoir d'avis sur le sujet, mais Aoki ne le remarqua pas, tout occupé qu'il était à fouiller la pièce du regard.

- Monsieur Maki n'est pas là ?

- Il est parti rencontrer le ministre, mais ça fait déjà quelques heures, alors il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Peut-être qu'il est dans son bureau. Mais la porte était fermée quand je suis passé devant tout à l'heure, alors s'il y est, ça m'étonnerait qu'il veuille être dérangé.

- Je vais aller voir quand même. Il faut que je lui donne un carton d'invitation aussi.

En vérité, il aurait aimé que Maki soit le premier à recevoir le carton en question ; mais bon, il avait croisé Koike et Soga, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le leur donner. L'important, c'était d'intercepter Maki avant qu'il ne tombe sur ses deux subalternes, possesseurs d'un carton d'invitation qui ne lui avait même pas été remis. Aoki ne savait pas si ce genre de choses était capable de l'affecter, mais Maki était quelqu'un de complexe, et chaque fois qu'Aoki pensait faire un pas de plus dans la compréhension de sa personnalité, il se rendait compte qu'il se fourvoyait complètement.

D'un pas allègre – celui d'un jeune homme de vingt-trois ans qui n'a jamais connu de difficultés dans la vie – il se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte où une plaque indiquait "bureau du directeur Tsuyoshi Maki – commissaire principal". Comme Okabe l'avait dit, la porte était fermée. Soit le directeur n'était pas encore rentré, soit il était en train de s'enterrer sous une liasse de dossiers, soit il était allongé sur son canapé à dormir, comme le jour où Aoki l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Ce jour-là, il l'avait pris pour un type bizarre, à s'accrocher à lui dans son sommeil comme il le faisait, mais c'était avant qu'il ne découvre à quel point l'homme était impressionnant quand il était réveillé.

L'admiration qu'Aoki éprouvait pour lui n'avait pas de limites, mais il n'était pas le seul à qui le directeur faisait cet effet-là. Tout, depuis son apparence jusqu'à sa personnalité, sortait de l'ordinaire. Un observateur non averti aurait pu le prendre pour un lycéen, et il n'était pas une seule personne qui ne s'était demandé, en le voyant la première fois, s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon – mais pour Aoki et ses collègues, qui le fréquentaient quotidiennement, la supériorité du directeur Maki sur les autres était indiscutable. Il avait un sens de l'observation surhumain, il donnait l'impression de toujours tout savoir, de toujours tout comprendre ; il prenait toujours la bonne décision au bon moment, et il parvenait toujours à ses fins. Et c'était sans compter son charisme écrasant, et son regard glacial qui avait le pouvoir de changer en pierre celui qui se le prenait de plein fouet.

Et pourtant, l'homme avait ses faiblesses. Il suffisait d'évoquer le nom "Suzuki" pour que toute cette force qui semblait le soutenir disparaisse comme neige au soleil. Le simple fait qu'il ait réussi à se redresser après avoir vécu une épreuve aussi terrible que celle de tuer son meilleur ami de ses propres mains signifiait pour Aoki qu'il était hors du commun.

Doucement, il frappa trois coups à la porte, et ne reçut aucune réponse ; en temps normal, il n'aurait pas insisté, mais là, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve le directeur avant que celui ne prenne connaissances des cartons d'invitation, aussi posa-t-il la main sur la poignée de la porte, avant de l'ouvrir doucement.

- Directeur Maki ?

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, et Aoki n'en distinguait que ce que la lumière qui filtrait depuis le couloir lui permettait d'en voir ; mais il lui semblait qu'une forme était assise sur le canapé, immobile, et laissant la porte ouverte, il s'avança vers elle avec hésitation.

- Monsieur Maki ?

- Je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir dit d'entrer, Aoki.

La voix sèche, froide, claqua dans l'air comme un coup de fouet, et Aoki s'arrêta net. Maintenant que sa vue s'habituait à la pénombre, il commençait à distinguer le visage du directeur Maki – et ses yeux, qui étaient posés sur lui. Depuis combien était-il assis là, dans le noir, immobile ? C'était dans ses moments-là qu'Aoki aurait volontiers donné son sang pour chasser la mélancolie qui s'emparait de son supérieur.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur Maki… Je voulais vous parler…

- C'est à ce point urgent que tu décides d'entrer sans même en recevoir l'autorisation ?

Il avait beau être habitué à recevoir des répliques cinglantes de la part de son directeur – Maki l'avait même frappé, une fois – ça ne le laissait jamais de marbre. Le pire, c'était quand, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il le décevait. Parfois, Maki se mettait en colère, et d'autres fois, il ne disait rien, et se contentait de le regarder, d'un air qui disait clairement : "tu m'as déçu". Ces moments-là étaient les plus affreux.

La forme bougea, quitta le canapé, et quelques instants après, la lumière du plafond éclairait la pièce et le directeur, debout à côté de l'interrupteur.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur Maki… Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans le noir ?

Maki lui renvoya un regard glacial, qui figea Aoki pendant quelques secondes, puis s'installa derrière son bureau, avant de demander d'une voix froide :

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Je voulais vous donner ça.

Avec une infime hésitation, il s'avança, et tendit l'enveloppe à Maki, qui la prit silencieusement. Pendant que le directeur décachetait la lettre de ses doigts fins, Aoki sentait son cœur battre à toute allure, tout en se demandant pourquoi, juste ciel, la réaction de Maki à ce sujet lui importait tellement. C'était juste un carton de fiançailles, bon sang. Il avait été tout heureux d'en donner à Soga et Koike, et à l'inspecteur Okabe. Mais le directeur Maki… pourquoi le chose était-elle plus délicate avec lui qu'avec les autres ? Il n'était _que_ son supérieur, non ?

Pendant qu'il lisait le carton, Aoki ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler son visage, et ce n'était pas une excellente idée ; ça lui rappelait la fois où le directeur avait agi de façon si étrange. Bien sûr, cette histoire de prise d'otage, qui avait impliqué le ministre des affaires étrangères, avait mis Maki sous pression continuelle. Et lorsqu'Aoki l'avait vu assis dans un escalier du ministère, complètement effondré, il s'était juré de faire tout son possible pour sauver l'otage que tout le monde abandonnait, non seulement pour elle, mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir une expression pareille sur le visage de Maki. Soit, cette affaire avait mis les forces du directeur à rude épreuve. Mais est-ce que ça suffisait à expliquer sa conduite à l'hôpital ?

La mission de sauvetage de l'otage avait été dangereuse, c'était un fait ; mais il devait sa blessure au simple fait d'avoir mal atterri sur le sol en sautant de l'hélicoptère. Mais l'expression qu'avait le directeur en entrant dans sa chambre d'hôpital, ces yeux écarquillés de frayeur… Aoki ne l'oublierait pas de sitôt. Tout comme il n'oublierait pas ce qui s'était passé ensuite… Il n'avait pas rêvé, bon sang. Le directeur l'avait _serré__contre__lui_. Entre ses battements de cœur affolés, Aoki l'avait senti trembler. Il avait l'air si fragile, dans ses bras… On aurait pu le briser en une pichenette.

Il avait voulu lui dire tellement de choses, à ce moment-là. Mais pas une seule n'était sortie. Puis le moment avait pris fin, Maki s'était reculé, il avait évité le regard d'Aoki, et il était sorti de la pièce au moment même où le docteur Miyoshi y était entré, ce qui n'avait pas permis à Aoki de suivre son supérieur pour lui demander des explications.

Et pourtant… Comme il aurait aimé en avoir, des explications… Sa conduite ne pouvait pas s'expliquer par le simple fait qu'il était à bout de nerfs. Si c'était Okabe-san, ou Koike, ou Soga, qui avait été blessé, Maki n'aurait certainement pas agi de la même façon, il en était certain.

C'était… juste parce que c'était lui.

Non, impossible. Il n'avait rien de spécial…

Sans un mot, Maki, devant lui, lisait le carton. Son expression neutre n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait affichée en passant la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital. Aoki, qui attendait sa réaction avec anxiété, eut l'impression qu'il s'était passé un siècle entre le moment où il lui avait tendu l'enveloppe et celui où Maki releva les yeux vers lui.

- Et ? Tu veux que je vienne ?

Bon. De toutes les réponses qu'il avait prévues, celle-ci n'en faisait pas partie.

- Euh, je… Enfin, évidemment que j'aimerais que vous veniez ! C'est mon mariage, alors… Je…

C'était malin, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Le directeur Maki avait le don de lui faire perdre ses phrases – tout comme il avait le don de beaucoup d'autres choses, d'ailleurs. Mince, c'était pathétique.

- Vous pensez que vous pourriez vous libérer ce jour-là, monsieur Maki ?

Le regard que porta le directeur sur Aoki lui sembla insoutenable, et le brun dut faire de gros efforts pour ne pas détourner les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Maki calmement. On n'a pas tant de jours de congé que ça, par ici, comme tu le sais.

- Oui mais… Mon mariage…

- Tu as invité aussi Okabe et les autres, pas vrai ?

Ah, voilà. Il le savait. C'était inutile de chercher à lui cacher quelque chose, évidemment, et Aoki se maudit de ne pas avoir respecté l'ordre de ses idées et de ne pas être allé lui donner le carton en premier ; mais il ne pouvait pas mentir, parce que c'était impossible de mentir quand Maki vous fixait de ce regard hypnotique.

- Oui, je…

- Si tu les as tous invités, ça signifie qu'il n'y aura personne au travail le jour de ton mariage. Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible.

Ah, c'était pour ça ? Évidemment, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, Aoki en était conscient… Mais c'était son mariage, et c'était monsieur Maki qui était en face de lui… Il aurait renoncé à tous les autres invités de la cérémonie si Maki avait promis de venir en échange.

Et quelque part, ça n'avait rien de très normal, parce que dans ces invités, il y avait des gens comme sa mère et sa sœur, qui étaient censés compter _un__peu__plus_ pour lui que son directeur.

- Vous viendrez, n'est-ce pas ? Directeur Maki…

- Je vais y réfléchir.

Le ton sec sur lequel il répondit montra à Aoki qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus, et que c'était le moment de se retirer – et comme Aoki n'était pas de taille à lutter contre son ascendant, il inclina la tête et sortit, en laissant échapper un soupir découragé dès que la porte se referma derrière lui. Quelque part, il sentait que ça allait se passer comme ça. Sans qu'il comprenne exactement pourquoi, Maki ne donnait pas l'impression d'être vraiment favorable à son mariage, et ça rendait la discussion un peu compliquée.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas besoin de sa bénédiction pour décider de se marier, mais…

Pourquoi est-ce que le directeur réagissait comme ça ? C'était juste étrange.

.oOo.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! On se voit au prochain !<p> 


	3. Okabe

Salut tout le monde ! Voici le troisième chapitre !  
>Bonne lecture!<p>

* * *

><p>Okabe<p>

.oOo.

Engoncé dans son costume de témoin, Okabe fumait une cigarette à l'entrée de la salle où avait lieu le mariage. Ou plutôt, à l'entrée de la salle où le mariage _devait__ avoir__ lieu._ Parce qu'actuellement, il ne restait plus que vingt minutes avant que la mariée arrive, et le marié était introuvable. Okabe avait lancé Soga et Koike à sa recherche, et ils y mettaient autant de zèle que s'il s'agissait d'une enquête prioritaire : mais Aoki restait introuvable.

- Faites qu'il ne nous fasse pas le coup de se volatiliser au dernier moment, marmonna Okabe entre deux bouffées de nicotine.

Et où pouvait-il bien être, d'abord ? C'était idiot, mais dans l'esprit d'Okabe, il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse possible : s'il n'était pas aux côtés du docteur Miyoshi, il ne pouvait être qu'à un seul autre endroit – avec le directeur Maki. Mais c'était juste impossible… Pas le jour de son mariage.

Quoi que… En y réfléchissant bien, Okabe avait toujours trouvé suspicieux la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Aoki contemplait Maki avec les yeux émerveillés d'un jeune chien devant son maître, et Maki, quand à lui – eh bien, ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'Aoki était son petit préféré. Si Okabe n'avait fait que le quart de ce qu'Aoki avait déjà fait comme conneries, il aurait déjà pris la porte. La fois où Aoki avait décidé de piloter cet hélicoptère sans le dire… La fois où il s'était aventuré tout seul vers l'endroit où était retenu le corps de leur collègue Amachi, et qu'il s'était fait attraper à son tour… La fois où il avait voulu servir d'appât pour attirer le tueur en série qui supprimait un à un les témoins du meurtre de la pharmacienne, Kyôko Satonaka…

Il avait pris tellement de décisions hâtives, il était tombé dans tellement de pièges… Et pourtant, il était encore là, au labo n°9. Le directeur Maki ne l'avait jamais viré. Connaissant le personnage, c'était étrange.

De tous ceux qui bossaient au labo n°9, Okabe était celui qui fréquentait Maki depuis le plus longtemps. Mais ce "longtemps" n'incluait pas les évènements affreux qui avaient eu lieu dans la vie du directeur, la mort de son meilleur ami et de tous ses autres collègues, après qu'ils aient regardé le cerveau de Kainuma ; il était entré à son service juste après, alors que Maki était, comme il le disait lui-même, "un directeur sans subalternes" . Alors qu'il se battait de son mieux avec ses démons, et qu'il n'y réussissait pas toujours.

Okabe n'avait pas une très haute opinion du labo n°9 avant d'y entrer – comme beaucoup de gens, qui jugeaient que c'était une violation de l'éthique, qu'ils espionnaient les cerveaux des morts, qu'ils n'étaient que des voyeurs. Mais il y avait eu cette affaire, pendant laquelle on l'avait muté au labo n°9, et son point de vue avait changé. Les enquêtes IRM _étaient_ utiles. Et Maki – un homme comme lui méritait bien d'avoir des subordonnés.

Il aperçut Soga revenir en courant vers lui et écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier de poche, avant de demander :

- Alors ? Tu l'as vu ?

- Introuvable ! s'exclama Soga. J'espère qu'il ne lui est pas arrivé un accident.

Un accident… C'était peu probable, mais pas non plus exclu.

- Merde, grommela Okabe. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas fourré dans les ennuis. J'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais il ne répond pas…

- C'est moi que vous cherchez, Okabe-san ?

Stupéfait, Okabe tourna la tête vers Aoki, qui se tenait derrière lui, avec un sourire.

- Aoki, espèce d'imbécile ! Où est-ce que tu étais jusqu'à présent ? On se faisait un sang d'encre ! Je te signale que j'ai accepté d'être ton témoin parce que tu m'as supplié, alors si tu fais quoi que ce soit qui gâche la cérémonie, tu me le revaudras !

- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse qui gâche la cérémonie ? s'étonna Aoki.

- Si ton cerveau est aussi prolifique pour ce genre de choses qu'il ne l'est pour prendre des décisions irréfléchies pendant les enquêtes, je me méfie.

- Allons, Okabe-san, ne stressez pas autant ! J'étais juste en train de chercher monsieur Maki.

Et voilà. Il fallait s'y attendre. On ne pouvait pas avoir de conversation avec Aoki sans que le nom, à un moment où à un autre, ne sorte de sa bouche. C'était presque effrayant.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire, grommela Okabe. Je t'aurais répondu tout de suite qu'il ne pouvait pas venir.

Comparé au directeur Maki, Okabe était beaucoup moins observateur. Il fallait dire que le directeur était une exception, aussi ; quoi qu'il en soit, même le type le plus aveugle de la terre n'aurait pu rater la pâleur qui s'étendit sur les joues d'Aoki lorsqu'il entendit la réponse.

- Il… Comment ça, il ne vient pas ? Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait ! Il me l'a dit !

À la pâleur avait succédé la rougeur, et Okabe se demandait pourquoi il prenait ça tellement à cœur. Comme si le directeur était du genre à aller à un mariage, de toute façon !

- Il l'a peut-être dit, mais au moment où on allait partir, une affaire urgente est arrivée. Il nous a dit de venir quand même parce qu'il ne voulait pas trop t'embarrasser, mais il m'a demandé de te transmettre qu'il ne pourrait pas être là, et qu'il était désolé.

D'ailleurs, c'était bien la première fois qu'Okabe entendait Maki dire qu'il était désolé. Ça l'avait un peu surpris, sur le coup. Mais Aoki ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Il était redevenu très pâle, et faisait les cent pas à côté d'Okabe en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

- Ne te fais donc pas tant de souci, Aoki, essaya de l'apaiser Soga. De toute façon, le directeur déteste les fêtes. Je crois qu'il était content d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas venir.

Aoki s'arrêta net, bouche bée, et Okabe fusilla du regard Soga, qui eut enfin l'air de se rendre compte qu'il avait dit une bêtise plus grosse que lui.

- Euh, je… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Il ne voulait pas venir ? demanda Aoki. _Il__ était __content__ d'avoir__ une __excuse__ pour__ refuser__?_

- Non, je… Je n'en sais après tout, c'est le directeur, il est incompréhensible…

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Soga-san ? s'exclama Aoki.

Il avait l'air presque en colère, et c'était la première fois qu'Okabe le voyait dans un tel état. Décidément, un mariage, ça vous mettait vraiment les gens sous pression.

- Ne t'énerve pas, Aoki… Il aurait fallu être dieu pour parvenir à décrocher Maki-san de son travail.

- Mais je pensais que, pour moi…

- Tu croyais que pour toi, il viendrait ? Tu as beau être son chouchou, Aoki, il ne faut pas demander la lune non plus…

- Mais c'est aussi le mariage du docteur Miyoshi… Pour elle, au moins, il aurait pu…

- Pour elle ? s'étonna Soga. Mais ils se détestent, ces deux-là. À mon avis, c'était plutôt une raison supplémentaire pour qu'il ne vienne pas.

La mâchoire d'Aoki semblait sur le point de se décrocher.

- Comment ça, ils se détestent ? Mais non, ils sont amis… Non ? …

- Amis ? s'exclama Okabe en éclatant de rire. Amis ! Elle est bien bonne, celle-là. Enfin, Aoki, tu sais pourtant que c'est Maki qui a tiré sur Suzuki. Et Suzuki était le fiancé du docteur Miyoshi.

- Mais c'était de la légitime défense…

- Je ne pense pas que ça ait changé quelque chose au fait qu'il lui ait enlevé l'homme qu'elle aimait. Si le directeur tirait sur le docteur Miyoshi, tu lui en voudrais, non ? Ce qui aurait été bizarre, à mes yeux, ça serait qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas.

- Et puis, il faut voir son expression quand ils parlent ensemble, reprit Soga. Le directeur est _toujours_ glacial, mais avec elle encore plus qu'avec les autres.

- Mais ils s'appellent par leurs prénoms, reprit Aoki, qui en balbutiait presque.

- Je pense que c'est parce qu'ils ont pris cette habitude quand Suzuki était encore vivant, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils s'entendent bien. Enfin, Aoki, tu ne te rappelles pas de cette fois où le docteur a voulu analyser le cerveau du cadavre trouvé dans le marécage, sans savoir que c'était le père de son amie, et que tu t'es proposé pour l'aider, et que le directeur s'est mis tellement en colère contre vous deux ?

- Oui, mais… Je croyais que c'était juste parce que quelqu'un contredisait ses paroles…

- Ça m'étonnerait, répondit Soga. Peut-être qu'il y avait de ça, mais à mon avis, si le médecin légiste avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il ne serait pas mis dans une telle colère.

- Si le médecin légiste avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aurait pas insisté au premier refus de Maki-san, fit remarquer Okabe. Il aurait eu trop peur de lui pour s'obstiner.

- Ah bon… Ils se détestent, alors…

En cet instant, Aoki paraissait tellement misérable qu'Okabe aurait presque pu le prendre en pitié. Enfin, c'était de sa faute, en même temps – à quoi il s'attendait, franchement ? Maki à un mariage ! Il n'arrivait même pas à _concevoir_ la chose.

- Laisse tomber, Aoki, reprit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule. Tu lui raconteras ton mariage, et ça suffira. Imagine le supplice que ça aurait été pour lui de se fondre dans une société de gens heureux, sans problèmes, alors qu'il a ce fardeau tellement lourd qui pèse sur ces épaules jour et nuit. Et puis, dis-toi que ce n'est peut-être pas si mal. Il aurait fait peur à tout le monde s'il était venu, avec son regard glacial...

- Ou bien il t'aurait volé la vedette, renchérit Soga. Je pense comme Okabe-san ; il est plus à son aise derrière son bureau à travailler.

Aoki ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu par ces paroles ; il continuait à faire les cent pas à côté d'eux, l'air de réfléchir intensément, et en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Okabe haussa les épaules, et décida de ne pas interrompre ses réflexions ; après tout, c'était peut-être un choc pour lui de découvrir que sa future femme et son directeur chéri ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture. Il s'alluma une autre cigarette, dont il n'eut même pas le temps de tirer une bouffée avant que Koike, qu'il avait envoyé à la recherche d'Aoki, ne revienne.

- Ah, Aoki est là ! s'exclama-t-il. Ouf. La mariée arrive. Avec son amie Aoi.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Okabe. Vous n'avez qu'à aller vous installer, avec Soga, je vais voir les derniers détails avec Aoki.

Habitués à recevoir des ordres de la part d'Okabe – celui-ci étant l'inspecteur le plus gradé après le commissaire Maki – les deux hommes ne discutèrent pas et s'éloignèrent rejoindre les autres invités au mariage, tandis qu'Okabe se tournait vers Aoki, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis quelques minutes.

- C'est bon, Aoki, t'es prêt ? Pas trop stressé ?

- Okabe-san…

- Oui ? Pas la peine de te faire du souci, tout va bien se passer ! C'est comme quand tu fais une prise de sang, il suffit de fermer les yeux, et un instant après, c'est fini.

- Okabe-san, je suis désolé ! Dites aux invités que le mariage aura une petite demi-heure de retard, il faut que j'y aille !

- … _QUOI__?_ Que tu ailles où ? AOKI !

Sous ses yeux écarquillés, Aoki s'était déjà mis à courir, et Okabe devina plus qu'il ne l'entendit crier :

- Je vais voir monsieur Maki !

- _Maintenant__?_ Mais le mariage va commencer ! Reviens, Aoki ! T'es complètement malade ! Aoki !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, le brun avait disparu dans la rue, et Okabe jeta d'un geste furieux sa cigarette à peine entamée, qu'il écrasa sous son pied.

- Merde ! Quel égoïste, celui-là ! Et qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur dire, moi…? Aoki, espèce de _crétin__!_

.oOo._  
><em>


	4. Maki

Et voilà le dernier chapitre mes agneaux ! POV Maki (et le plus long, parce que quand il s'agit de Maki, plus c'est long, plus c'est bon. Ne me dites pas de sortir, je vais prendre la porte toute seule comme une grande.)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Maki<strong>

.oOo.

Le bureau était tellement calme, quand ils n'étaient pas là…

Assis sur le siège à roulettes d'Aoki, les mains posées sur les accoudoirs, Maki contemplait le plafond, en écoutant le silence. En cet instant, la cérémonie devait avoir commencé, non ? Yukiko devait avoir glissé sa main sur le bras d'Aoki, et ils étaient certainement en train de faire leurs vœux dans un silence religieux. Et lui, il était seul dans cette pièce à lire le cerveau d'un cadavre qui avait eu la gorge tranchée et qu'on avait éventré. C'était préférable. La lumière convenait aux êtres de lumières ; mais un type aussi sombre et tordu que lui, il valait mieux qu'il reste dans l'ombre.

Il ne s'en plaignait pas, de toute façon. Il avait désespérément cherché une excuse pour ne pas assister à ce mariage qui lui faisait horreur. Et Aoki, bon sang, il était tellement _aveugle_. Comment pouvait-il s'imaginer que ça lui aurait fait plaisir d'y assister ? Il aurait préféré se trancher les veines plutôt que de les entendre se dire oui à l'un et à l'autre pour l'éternité.

Yukiko, elle, avait paru avoir des soupçons. Elle semblait avoir eu peur que Maki ne trouble la bonne marche de son mariage. Craintes totalement infondées, d'ailleurs ; ça faisait depuis longtemps, depuis Suzuki, que Maki avait appris à rester à sa place. Il n'attendait rien, il n'espérait rien. Il se contentait de ressentir, parce que de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas interdire à son cœur d'aimer ou de haïr – même s'il aurait aimé en avoir le pouvoir.

Parfois, bien sûr, les sentiments étaient trop forts pour qu'il conserve le masque impassible qu'il posait toujours sur son visage. Comme cette fois affreuse où il avait cru Aoki blessé, et qu'il s'était précipité dans sa chambre d'hôpital, et qu'il s'était effondré dans ses bras. Comme il regrettait cet instant… Lui qui s'était juré, avec sa volonté de fer, qu'il serait mort plutôt que d'avouer à Aoki les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui, il suffisait d'une toute petite blessure et il perdait tout contrôle sur lui-même. C'était pitoyable.

Depuis ce jour, il avait maintenu tant bien que mal le masque en place. Il avait passé ses journées les yeux fixés sur des dossiers, et ses nuits dans les bras d'inconnus, les yeux bandés ; il avait tout fait pour penser à autre chose, il n'y avait pas trop mal réussi. Petit à petit, la carapace qui se formait autour de son cœur était de plus en plus épaisse, et un jour, elle n'aurait plus du tout de failles, il se l'était juré.

En étouffant un soupir, il reporta son regard sur l'écran principal, où défilait la vie de la victime dont on lui avait remis le cerveau quelques heures auparavant. Aussi lumineuse que sa fin avait été brutale. Un mari aimant, une fille adorable, et tout ça pour finir égorgée dans une ruelle, le ventre déchiré. Qui aurait pu avoir foi en la vie en regardant ce genre de choses ? Si Maki n'avait pas déjà perdu tout espoir lorsqu'il avait tiré sur Suzuki, son boulot aurait suffi à terminer le travail. Quelque part, il admirait Aoki, et Okabe, et les autres enquêteurs, qui parvenaient à ne pas se laisser envahir par le désespoir alors qu'ils contemplaient chaque jour la noirceur de l'âme humaine au travers des crimes les plus sanglants.

Et maintenant, où en étaient-ils ? Est-ce qu'Aoki était en train d'embrasser la mariée ? Et comment réagissait Yukiko ? Est-ce qu'elle pensait à Suzuki, en cet instant ? Ou est-ce qu'elle avait réussi à établir une barrière entre les deux, malgré leur ressemblance ? Il aurait bien aimé le savoir.

Enfin, de toute façon, il n'aurait pas réponse. Ça faisait depuis longtemps que tout semblant de communication avait cessé d'exister entre eux, et de toute façon, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à recréer de nouveaux liens avec elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier que c'était lui qui avait tué Suzuki, et lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de toujours lui voler les personnes qu'il aimait. C'était presque comme si elle le faisait exprès. D'abord Suzuki, et puis Aoki – et à chaque fois, elle était là. À chaque fois, elle s'emparait de leur cœur, et il en réduit à les regarder de loin, dans l'ombre.

Tant pis. C'était l'ombre qui lui convenait le mieux.

Il aurait juste voulu, rien qu'une fois…

Non – il s'interdit de penser à la suite. L'espoir, ça ne servait à rien. Et surtout pas le jour d'un mariage.

Il but une gorgée de café et reporta son attention sur le moniteur, qu'il ne quitta plus du regard jusqu'à ce que des pas précipités se fassent entendre dans le couloir, et que la porte du bureau s'ouvre dans un grand fracas, qui manqua de le faire sursauter.

- Directeur !

Sous les yeux écarquillés de Maki, Aoki venait d'entrer dans la pièce, à bout de souffle, les joues rouges d'avoir couru, tout resplendissant dans son costume de marié.

Son _costume__ de __marié._ Mariage qui était censé avoir lieu là, en ce moment-même ! Par quelle blague cosmique se trouvait-il là, dans le bureau, dans la même pièce que lui ? Sa première pensée fut qu'il était arrivé un malheur à Yukiko. Mais si c'était le cas, il aurait appelé, non ? Il n'aurait pas fait tout ce chemin, et perdu tout ce temps…

- Aoki, bon sang, que se passe-t-il ? Un problème ?

Les mains sur ses genoux, Aoki tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, et Maki devait se retenir pour ne pas le prendre par les épaules et le secouer comme un prunier pour en tirer des réponses.

- Désolé… monsieur Maki…

- Désolé ? Pourquoi désolé ? Aoki, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

- Je voulais… juste vous parler… Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… J'ai quitté… la cérémonie, mais… ils m'attendent…

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es échappé de ton propre mariage…?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Au nom du ciel, qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Il s'était _enfui_ de son propre mariage !

Quelque part, cette simple pensée arrivait à tripler son rythme cardiaque. Et… Et si jamais…

Non. Pas d'espoir. Interdit.

- Je ne me suis pas… échappé… Je suis juste venu… vous parler…

- Tu pouvais me parler plus tard ! Après la cérémonie !

- Non, c'était maintenant…

Lentement, le brun se redressa, le souffle court, et arrêta son regard sur Maki, qui se sentit inspecté des pieds à la tête.

- Vous avez vraiment eu une affaire urgente ?

D'un geste sec, Maki lui désigna le film qui défilait derrière lui.

- Tu crois que je suis en train de me faire une rétrospective des meilleures scènes de crime qu'on ait jamais eues ? lança-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Contre toute attente, Aoki se mit à sourire, et Maki haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi il souriait ? Ce n'était pas drôle. Pas du tout.

- Alors vous aviez _vraiment_ du travail… Ce n'était pas juste parce que vous ne vouliez pas venir… pas vrai ?

- J'espère que tu n'as pas fait ce chemin juste pour me dire ça, Aoki. Parce que sinon, c'est que tu es vraiment un irrécupérable crétin.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, directeur… J'aurais tellement voulu que vous soyez là ! Plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

_Voilà._ Voilà pourquoi c'était beaucoup plus dur de fréquenter Aoki en cachant ses sentiments que ça ne l'avait été pour Suzuki. Parce que Suzuki avait eu beau être un type adorablement gentil, il n'avait jamais laissé planer aucun doute, aucune ambiguïté : Maki n'était qu'un ami, un collègue, un type dont il était très proche au final, mais rien de plus. Il l'appréciait, mais il ne le vénérait pas…

Pas comme Aoki, qui paraissait prêt à tout foutre en l'air si ça pouvait sauver son supérieur, et qui laissait toujours échapper des phrases, des mots, qui faisaient sonner à toute volée la cloche de l'espoir dans le cœur de Maki, une cloche qu'il avait bien du mal à arrêter ensuite – et pourtant, il le fallait, il le fallait absolument. L'espoir était interdit.

Bon sang, il était fiancé… Il allait se marier.

- Tu t'en remettras, répondit-il rapidement.

- Je ne sais pas…

Aoki avait les yeux perdus dans le vide, et Maki leva vers lui un regard stupéfait.

- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? Bon sang, Aoki, tu n'as pas besoin de moi à ton mariage pour qu'il fonctionne.

Au contraire, il ne ferait que le gâcher, s'il était présent. Il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il reste dans son coin.

- Alors maintenant, tu vas arrêter de perdre ton temps, et de me faire perdre le mien par la même occasion, et tu vas retourner là d'où tu viens, tout de suite.

- Non.

- Pardon ?

- Non, répéta Aoki, buté. Ça n'a pas de sens si vous n'êtes pas là.

Est-ce qu'il s'écoutait parler, là ? C'était ce qu'il disait, qui n'avait aucun sens ! Bon sang, et ce cœur qui ne voulait pas se calmer…

- Aoki, reprit-il d'un ton dangereusement calme. Sors d'ici tout de suite.

- Uniquement si vous venez avec moi…

- C'est impossible, je suis en pleine enquête !

- C'est pratique. Soga-san et Okabe-san avaient raison, finalement… Elle vous arrange, cette enquête. Ça vous donne une excuse en or. Vous auriez pris n'importe quoi, si ça avait pu vous empêcher de venir…

- Content que t'aies enfin compris ! Alors maintenant, tu peux t'en aller !

Maki regretta son mouvement d'humeur dès qu'il aperçut l'expression sur le visage de son subordonné, pas différente, à tout prendre, de celle qu'il aurait eue s'il l'avait giflé. Ah, cet imbécile ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Parfois, Maki aurait presque aimé qu'il se rende compte de toute la complexité des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui, ne serait-ce que pour qu'il lui lâche enfin la grappe. Là, il lui rôdait autour sans cesse, il le considérait comme le centre de son monde, et c'était presque encore pire que de l'indifférence.

- Monsieur Maki… Vous me détestez, c'est ça ? Tout autant que le docteur Miyoshi.

Allons bon. Et où est-ce qu'il allait chercher ça, encore ? Pourtant, ils se connaissaient depuis un certain temps, maintenant, il aurait dû savoir que Maki n'était pas du genre à se montrer amical, et que ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il détestait les gens. Il avait bien frappé Okabe, une fois, parce qu'il lui avait rendu un torchon en guise de rapport… Il était ce genre de type – et il n'y pouvait rien. Mais il pensait qu'Aoki aurait un peu mieux compris sa personnalité, après tout ce temps passé à travailler ensemble.

- Pourtant, continuait Aoki, Soga et Okabe disaient que j'étais votre chouchou, mais…

Ah – mince, ça se voyait donc tant que ça, que même les autres membres du bureau s'en étaient rendus compte ? Zut. À l'avenir, il faudrait qu'il fasse attention.

- Aoki, le coupa-t-il. Arrête de te prendre la tête sur des détails futiles. Pendant que tu te demandes si je te déteste ou pas, c'est ta future femme qui est en train d'attendre que tu la mènes à l'autel. Elle doit être probablement morte d'inquiétude.

Il eut besoin de toutes ses forces pour réprimer le sourire qui voulait à tout prix percer sur ses lèvres à la fin de sa phrase. Yukiko… Elle devait être dans un état…

- Ce ne sont pas des détails futiles ! s'exclama Aoki, qui n'avait visiblement rien écouté de la suite de la phrase. C'est important pour moi ! Si vous me détestez, monsieur Maki, je… Je…

Sans que Maki s'y attende le moins du monde, Aoki lui saisit les mains, et les serra contre les siennes avec force, sans remarquer que le visage de son supérieur venait de pâlir un bon coup.

- Et puis ça n'a pas de sens ! s'exclama brutalement Aoki, sans faire preuve de la moindre cohérence dans ses phrases. Si vous me détestiez, à l'hôpital, vous ne m'auriez pas…

Il fut incapable de terminer ce qu'il disait, et les joues de Maki, de livides, étaient passées à une jolie teinte cramoisie. Bon sang, est-ce que ce souvenir allait encore les hanter longtemps ? Ils ne pouvaient pas juste oublier ? Et puis ses mains étaient toujours prisonnières de celles d'Aoki, et ça lui donnait beaucoup plus de mal à ordonner ses pensées, incapable qu'il était de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la chaleur qu'elles dégageaient.

- Aoki…

Il essaya de retirer ses mains, mais Aoki les serrait fermement, les yeux fixés sur lui avec une intensité qui arrivait presque à le mettre mal à l'aise – lui, Maki ! Lui qui changeait les gens en pierre d'un seul regard furieux, lui qui paraissait toujours sûr de lui, mal à l'aise !

Le pire, ce n'était pas tant les mains, ou le fait qu'il se sente mal à l'aise. Le pire, c'était qu'Aoki se rapprochait, et qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses qui se rapprochaient avec lui : son visage, et ses lèvres – et aussi l'odeur de son after-shave, qui était toujours la même que ce soit un jour de boulot ou un jour de mariage.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, directeur Maki ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez serré dans vos bras, à ce moment-là ?

- Sans raison, répliqua Maki d'un ton sec.

- Si, il y a une raison ! C'est parce que vous étiez inquiet ?

- Oui, j'étais inquiet…

- Mais si ça avait été Soga ou Koike à ma place, vous n'auriez jamais agi de la même façon.

Oui enfin en même temps, le jour où Soga ou Koike atteindraient la même place que celle d'Aoki dans le cœur de Maki, ça se saurait. C'était ce qui faisait toute la différence, et c'était ce que voulait savoir le brun, mais Maki s'était juré d'emporter son secret dans la tombe.

- Alors, c'était parce que c'était moi ?

- Aoki, va-t-en !

- Pas avant d'avoir ma réponse… C'est parce que c'est moi, c'est ça ? C'est parce que vous m'aimez plus que les autres ?

Peut-être que dans sa bouche, le verbe "aimer" prenait un sens différent de celui qu'il revêtait pour Maki. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le directeur de se maudire en sentant ses joues flamber, et cette fois, si peu observateur qu'il était, Aoki fut obligé de le remarquer.

Il y eut un silence affreusement gênant, où les secondes passèrent aussi lentement que des siècles, puis Aoki murmura d'une voix presque imperceptible :

- Directeur Maki…

Wow, wow. Un instant. Stop. Depuis quand il était capable d'avoir une voix aussi sensuelle ? Son murmure avait fait courir des frissons le long de l'échine de Maki. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de dégager ses mains, vaguement conscient qu'il commençait à céder à la panique, mais Aoki les tenait encore plus fermement.

- Lâche-moi, Aoki !

Son visage était proche. Si proche, que ça devenait vraiment difficile de réfléchir… Merde. Mariage. Yukiko. Mariage. Espoir interdit.

- Monsieur Maki…

Il pouvait sentir le souffle d'Aoki contre ses lèvres, et l'odeur de son parfum s'infiltrer dans ses poumons à chaque inspiration – et là, en cet instant, il avait terriblement envie de se laisser aller, de se montrer égoïste, de subtiliser cet homme qui était sur le point de se marier, et de le serrer contre lui , d'enfouir son visage dans son cou, de respirer l'odeur de sa peau jusqu'à saturation… Rien qu'un peu, juste assez pour avoir un souvenir assez heureux, qui lui permette de repousser les nuages noirs qui l'assaillaient quand il était seul.

Mais il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ça. Il ne pensait pas qu'Aoki le ferait vraiment. Et pourtant, ce fut le cas – sans qu'il sache à quel moment ça avait eu lieu, leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées, et Aoki – bon sang – Aoki l'embrassait.

Aoki. Le type qui allait se marier. L'homme auquel il ne fallait pas toucher. L'espoir interdit. Non – il avait beau essayer, il n'avait pas assez de volonté pour le repousser de lui-même, et quelque part, ça lui paraissait aberrant. Il faudrait remédier à ça, plus tard…

Plus tard. Parce que là… Il voulait juste profiter, un peu. Juste un tout petit peu. Rien que quelques minuscules secondes, qui s'écoulèrent aussi vite qu'elles avaient paru longues au moment où Aoki l'avait vu rougir. Le brun avait glissé ses doigts entre les siens, et il l'embrassait avec avidité, comme s'il avait passé dix minutes en apnée et que ce baiser lui fournissait tout l'air dont il avait besoin pour vivre. Maki avait l'impression que ses entrailles s'étaient liquéfiées.

Il aurait voulu arrêter le temps, pour pouvoir continuer en toute impunité pendant des siècles et des siècles, mais la raison finit par reprendre le dessus, et il rassembla ses dernières miettes de volonté pour détacher ses lèvres de celle d'Aoki.

L'instant qui suivit lui sembla glacial, et terriblement solitaire. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers Aoki, et ne prononça aucune parole, simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Quelle phrase pouvait bien convenir à une pareille circonstance ? "Oublie ta fiancée, et choisis-moi" ? Impossible. "Retourne à ton mariage, maintenant que tu viens de t'appliquer à me foutre en l'air !" Il n'aurait pas pu se résoudre à dire ça. "Et maintenant ?" Ça semblait encore la meilleure des choses à dire. Et maintenant…

Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient devenir ?

- Est-ce que vous m'aimez ? murmura subitement Aoki.

- … Pardon ?

- Vous m'aimez ? Monsieur Maki… Si vous dites que vous m'aimez… Je…

- Tu quoi ? Tu n'y retourneras pas ? Et si je te dis l'inverse, tu te dépêcheras de filer avant d'être en retard pour de bon à la cérémonie ? Quel type égoïste !

Leurs doigts restés entrelacés se séparèrent, et Maki recula d'un pas, pour plus de sureté. Aoki fixait le sol, les joues écarlates, et il y eut un long silence avant que le directeur ne reprenne :

- Va-t-en, Aoki.

- Non.

- Va-t-en ! Sors d'ici !

Il fut heureux de constater qu'il avait récupéré sa voix glaciale, celle qui donnait des ordres indiscutables, et Aoki leva les yeux vers lui, l'air de lutter pour ne pas lui obéir – pour lui qui avait l'habitude d'exécuter la moindre de ses paroles, ça ne devait pas être simple.

- Sors d'ici tout de suite. Tu m'entends ? Retourne à ton mariage !

Cette fois, la tête d'Aoki se courba, en signe de défaite, et il sortit de la pièce lentement, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui – et Maki s'effondra dans le fauteuil de bureau, stupéfait de constater qu'il avait les mains tremblantes.

Aoki l'avait embrassé…

S'il avait su que ça lui ferait un tel effet, il ne l'aurait certainement pas laissé faire. Il aurait trouvé une solution, n'importe laquelle, il se serait débattu avec plus de vigueur quand l'autre lui avait attrapé les mains, il l'aurait frappé, peu importe. Maintenant, il lui faudrait vivre avec cette image en tête, et il savait par avance qu'elle ne risquait pas d'entrer dans les bons souvenirs. Le baiser avait eu un goût de défaite trop important à ses yeux : le seul et unique qu'il avait pu partager avec l'homme qu'il aimait, et c'était le jour de son mariage avec une autre.

- Imbécile, grinça-t-il.

Il fut surpris de sentir une boule dans sa gorge, et songea que s'il devait en plus se mettre à pleurer comme une fille pour un malheureux baiser, et pour un amant perdu, on n'était pas rendus. Le travail. Le travail. C'était le meilleur moyen de tout oublier. De ce point de vue là, son boulot ne l'avait jamais trahi. Chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de repousser ses souvenirs, il y avait toujours une foule de papiers à remplir ou d'enquêtes à résoudre.

Malgré sa décision de s'y remettre aussitôt, il resta assis sur la chaise d'Aoki pendant une bonne demi-heure, immobile, à contempler le plafond. Ses mains avaient arrêté de trembler, mais ses pensées continuaient à tourner en rond, et ça le rendait fou.

Agacé, il se leva en repoussant brutalement la chaise, et se dirigea vers la porte, et le bruit de ses pas sur le sol lui fit brusquement remarquer une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas prêté attention quand Aoki était sorti : il n'avait pas entendu ses pas résonner dans le couloir. Il n'avait rien entendu d'autre que le son de la porte se refermant.

Se pouvait-il qu'Aoki ait délibérément désobéi à son ordre, et soit resté là tout ce temps qu'il avait passé à réfléchir, immobile sur son fauteuil ? Non, c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? C'était probablement juste que le directeur n'avait pas prêté attention à son départ, trop perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. N'est-ce pas ?

Lentement, il ouvrit la porte – à ses pieds, Aoki, assis par terre, levait les yeux vers lui, comme un bon petit toutou qui attendait son maître. Il y eut un long silence plein de non-dits avant que Maki ne trouve le courage d'ouvrir la bouche.

- … Tu n'es pas parti ?

- Non… Je ne peux pas y retourner…

- Si tu t'inquiètes des conséquences de ce baiser, j'ai déjà oublié.

Lentement, Aoki se releva, et observa Maki avec un calme que le directeur était plutôt étonné de trouver sur le visage de celui qui était en train de rater son propre mariage.

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je m'inquiète. Je m'inquiète de ce qui se passera si j'épouse une personne qui n'est pas celle que j'aime vraiment.

Le cœur de Maki se mit à cogner fortement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il entendit ces paroles, mais il fit de son mieux pour garder une expression impassible, et répondit :

- Un peu tard pour te demander ça, tu ne crois pas ?

- Non. Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

- Aoki…

- C'est vous que j'aime, directeur Maki… Je ne peux pas me marier avec Yukiko-san.

- T'avais l'air pourtant bien décidé, hier encore !

- Hier, je ne vous avais pas embrassé…

- Ah. Et maintenant que tu m'as embrassé, tes yeux se sont ouverts, et tu t'es brusquement rendu compte que celui que tu aimes, c'est moi ? Arrête tes bêtises, Aoki.

- Monsieur Maki, je vous ai toujours vénéré…

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec de l'amour, coupa Maki.

- Justement. C'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas méfié. Je pensais que ça n'avait rien en commun. Je croyais… Mais il a suffi que je vous embrasse, et toutes mes certitudes ont volé en éclat. Parce que c'était complètement différent d'avec Yukiko-san. J'ai eu envie de ne jamais vous lâcher… De continuer à vous embrasser jusqu'au moment où on mourrait tous les deux. J'avais ces coups de poignards dans le ventre chaque fois que j'inspirais votre odeur, et vos doigts entre les miens, et votre langue –

- Stop ! Ça suffit ! s'exclama Maki, les joues rouges. J'ai compris l'idée.

- Je vous aime. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas y retourner. Je vous aime. Je ne demande rien en échange, monsieur Maki… Juste de pouvoir continuer à être à vos côtés, comme avant. Si ma déclaration vous dérange, vous n'avez qu'à l'oublier. Si elle vous arrange… il suffit de me le dire. La seule chose que je veux, c'est pouvoir rester à vos côtés…

- Aoki, espèce d'imbécile…

Son cœur battait comme un tambour, et il n'avait pas pu empêcher sa voix de se faire un peu plus douce.

- Tu n'y retourneras vraiment pas ?

- Non… Quoi que vous disiez. C'est irrévocable.

Maki le fixa en silence, ébloui par son calme et par son air tranquille – et par toute cette luminosité et cette chaleur qu'il dégageait. Est-ce qu'on le pardonnerait, lui, une créature de l'ombre, de subtiliser un être de lumière ? Est-ce qu'on lui pardonnerait son égoïsme, s'il le gardait pour lui seul ?

- Je vois, murmura-t-il…

Il attrapa la main d'Aoki et l'attira vers l'intérieur de la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et de lever la tête vers ses lèvres.

- Reste, alors.

Est-ce que Yukiko lui pardonnerait de lui voler une fois de plus l'homme qu'elle aimait ?

.oOo.

FIN

.oOo.

* * *

><p>Et voilà mes bichons, j'espère que ça vous a plu !<p>

A la prochaine !


End file.
